Purple Horizon
by wowwy66
Summary: Crow was all alone in the world. Then, one starry night, a young boy wanders into his carnival. (CrowxSeto Oneshot.)


**Purple Horizon**

Crow didn't fancy people.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't antisocial. He was just…Oh, who am I kidding. He was antisocial and didn't have a single friend, before or after the apocalypse. He watched the land overgrow with plants and rust alone, like he was always.

He was always alone.

Crow, in his personal time while all the humans died, combed over the ruins of the old carnival he loved. He had actually made most of his clothes there out of tent fabric and objects found behind counters. He learned how to sew, do gymnastics and how to read in seconds at the carnival. That was one good thing about not exactly being human: you could do almost anything without guidance, just a chip in your head. He had found a book in one of the worker's lockers, called Pirate Isle. It must have been for one of the workers kids. He went through it and read it so many times over he memorized it.

God, he wanted a friend, too.

But he never got one. All the humans died, the bots went rouge and scattered. The ghosts won't talk to him, all the animals but the cats went hostile. He couldn't even have a pet puppy, like in the book.

Crow was all alone.

He didn't want to be.

Crow was sitting on top of the Ferris wheel, like always, watching the purple and orange horizon as the sun dipped under the violet-grey clouds. He loved the view, and loved that shade of lightning purple that stayed for a minute just before the moon took over the sky and bathed the Lunar Hill Fun Park in the silver and blue glow that kept Crow hidden. He enjoyed being hidden.

He sat in the car on the Ferris wheel and watched the sky until the stars came out to dance. Moonbeams streamed like ribbons across the navy sky. A pigeon flew overhead, and he wished he could soar with him. He hated being stuck here without knowing…anything.

Suddenly, he heard muttering. It sounded like a person, a male that sounded higher pitched then him. He looked over the each of the car and his emerald snake-like eyes widened.

He could see violet-ruby red hair and a light-blue dress coat walking around, holding a fading square-beamed flashlight and two large bags. Crow stood up, and leapt to another swaying car. He leapt down again, and again. By the looks of it, he looked…human. About his 'age' and a human.

If Crow had a tail, he'd be wagging it.

He made it to the bottom and crept quickly to a broken building where he could watch at eye-level but not be caught staring. He tilted his cap up to get a better look, pushing back his raven locks in interest.

The boy was looking around, looking terrified and lost. His back was to Crow, and he was talking to himself. His odd colored hair was battered in the breeze, and Crow found this…appealing. "I'm so lost…Oh, no…I miss PF…"

Crow leaned up a little, praying that this boy could turned around and flash his face. Crow was already betting on the fact it was perfect. It had to be perfect. Anyone that was human, or hopefully human, had to be perfect, especially with hair like that. He wanted to feel this kid's hair, it looked so soft and cuddle-worthy.

Then, the boy turned around.

The noirette let out an audible gasp. The boy's eyes…They were purple, violent violet, like lightning. There were no exact words to describe the color of them. Crow wanted to put this boy into words, but couldn't find a way to. It was too perfect, better than he had imagined. He had to be human, he had to be. No eyes could have such soul, no lips could have such shape, no cheekbones so…rounded. Not sharp like knives, like Crow's. Crow loved that.

He scampered to another building and kept his eyes on the boy. What was his name? Why was he here?

…Could he stay here, forever, with him?

Crow had never felt this way before. Was he attracted this human? He had never felt attraction before, but from what he had read in a worker's diary it felt as fuzzy and warm and soft as this. Maybe it was because it was the first person he had seen in years. Maybe it was because of the boy's eyes.

Maybe it was just…because.

Crow climbed up the wall when the boy's back was turned. He peered from atop the entrance to the park as the boy walked up, enthralled by the looming Ferris wheel silhouetted in moonbeams. His eyes widened and he muttered under his breath. "Woah…it's amazing…"

As he crept along the stone wall, he accidently knocked a pebble off the roof and onto a tin roof of one of the ticket booths. Crow quickly cartwheel and flipped across the wall into a stairwell, barely getting seen by the boy as he turned around. Crow sprinted to the pig fountain and perched himself like a bird, leaned over to the boy. The boy turned around again, and jumped back in fear.

_Just like the book._ Crow thought.

"Well, well. What are you doing in a place like this?"


End file.
